The Pensieve
by Mad Hatter girl
Summary: Une larme furtive glissa le long de la joue du cruel professeur. Il eut un sourire amer tandis qu'il effleurait le visage de la belle. Immédiatement l'eau se troubla et le souvenir disparu parmi les autres, laissant la place à d'autres images douloureuses
1. The Unbreakable Vow

**The Pensieve**

Hello. C'est la première fic que je publie sur donc bah euh diste moi ce que vs en pensez

**Spoiler: **HP6

**Disclaimer: **Donc comme d'hab moi: ke dalles JKR: tout sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme oncle Gustave ou Noora ect.

**Résumé:** Ca commence à la fin d'un des chapitres de HP6 qui est mis en préface. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Rogue à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Draco? Son amitié avec Lucius? L'affection qu'il a toujours porté a Draco ou bien celle qu'il a pour sa mère? Et si la vie de Rogue était plus noire que ce qu'on pensait...

**Préface: **The Unbreakable Vow.

'Severus,' chuchota t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles. 'Mon fils... Mon seul fils...'

'Draco devrait être fier,' dit Bellatrix indifférente. 'Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui a fait un grand honneur. Et je le dirait pour Draco: il ne se dérobe pas à son devoir, il semble heureux à la perspective de prouver ce qu'il vaut-'

Narcissa commença à pleurer, regardant Rogue.

'C'est parce qu'il a 16 ans et n'a aucune idée des dangers que ça implique! Pourquoi, Severus? Pourquoi mon fils ? C'est trop dangereux! C'est une vengeance pour l'erreur de Lucius, je le sais!'

Rogue ne dit rien. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir ses larmes comme si c'était indécent, Mais il ne pouvait pas feindre de ne pas l'entedre.

'C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi Draco, n'est-ce pas?' persista t-elle. 'Pour punir Lucius?'

'Si Draco réussit,' fit Rogue, regardant toujours ailleurs, 'il sera honnoré plus que tout les autres.'

'Mais il ne réussira pas!' sanglota Narcissa. 'Comment pourrait-il alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même -?'

Bellatrix haleta; Narcissa sembla sur le point de craquer.

'Je veux dire que... personne n'a jamais réussi... Severus... je t'en supplie... tu es, tu as toujours été, le professeur préféré de Draco... tu es un vieil ami de Lucius... pitié... Tu es le préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sont conseillé le plus avisé... tu lui parleras, tu le persuaderas?'

'Personne ne peut faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour essayer,' dit Rogue catégoriquement. 'Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il n'est pas en colère contre Lucius. Lucius était responsable de cette mission. Il s'est fait capturer, avec combien d'autres et a échoué à récupérer la prophétie par-dessus le marché. Oui, il est faché, très faché en fait.'

'Donc j'ai raison, il a choisi Draco pour sa vengeance!' s'écria Narcissa. 'Il ne veut pas qu'il réussisse, il veut que mon fils soit tué en essayant!'

Quand Rogue ne dit rien, Narcissa sembla perdre le restant de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Elle se leva s'approcha de Rogue et saisi sa robe. Son visage près du sien, Ses larmes s'écrasant sur son torse, elle haleta, 'Tu pourrais le faire. Tu pourrais le faire à la place de Draco, Severus. Tu réussirais bien sur, et il te récompenserais au delà de tout-'

Rogue prit ses poignets et les éloigna de sa robe. Il baissa la tête pour voir son visage mouillé de larmes, et dit doucement, 'Il attend de moi que je le fasse à la fin, Je pense. Mais il est déterminé à ce que Draco essaie d'abord. Tu vois, au cas ou Draco réussirais, je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps a Poudlard pour remplir mon rôle d'espion.'

'En d'autres mots, peu lui importe que Draco soit tué!'

'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très en colère,' répéta Rogue silencieusement. 'Il n'a pas pu entendre la prophécie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Narcissa, qu'il ne pardonne pas facilement.'

Elle trembla et tomba a ses pieds, sanglotant et gémissant sur le plancher.

'Mon seul fils... Mon unique enfant...'

'Tu devrait être fière!' dit rudement Bellatrix. 'Si j'avais des fils, Je serais ravie qu'ils servent le Seigneur des Ténèbres!'

Narcissa poussa un cri de désespoir et attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds. Rogues se baissa, la prit par les bras, et la rassit sur le sofa. Puis, il lui servit du vin et lui mit le verre entre les mains .

'Narcissa, ça suffit. Boit ça. Ecoute moi.'

Elle se calma un peu; elle bu une petite gorgée.

'Il serait possible... pour moi d'aider Draco.'

Elle se redressa, son visage blanc comme du papier, ses yeux grand-ouverts.

'Severus- oh, Severus- tu l'aiderais? Tu le surveillerais, tu l'empêcherais de se blesser?'

'Je peux essayer.'

Elle lacha son verre; qui se renversa sur la table tandis qu'elle glissait à genoux aux pieds de Rogue, prit sa main dans les sienne et pressa ses lèvres dessus.

'Si tu es la pour le protéger... Severus, tu le jures? Tu ferais le "serment inviolable" ?'

'Le "serment inviolable"? Rogue devint blanc: Bellatrix, cependant, lacha un rire triomphal.

'Tu n'écoutes donc pas, Narcissa? Oh, Il va essayer, j'en suis sure... les mots usuels, vides de sens, la phrase usuelle pour s'en sortir... oh, sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien sur!'

Rogue ne jeta pas un seul regard a Bellatrix. Ses profonds yeux noirs fixaient ceux Narcissa d'ou les larmes continuaient a couler.

'Certainement, Narcissa, je le ferai,' dit-il silencieusement. 'Peut-être ta soeur accepterait-elle de nous servir de témoin.'

Bellatrix le fixa incrédule. Rogue s'agenouilla face à Narcissa. Sous le regard stupéfié de Bellatrix il tendit sa main droite.

'Tu aura besoin de ta baguette, Bellatrix,' dit Rogue froidement.

Elle la sorti, l'air toujours ébahi.

'Et tu devrais te rapprocher un peu,' ajouta Rogue.

Elle se raprocha et mit le bout de sa baguette au-dessus des deux mains liées.

Narcissa parla.

'Severus, veilleras-tu sur mon fils pendant qu'il essaiera de remplir sa mission?'

'Je le ferai,' répondit-il.

Une fine langue de feu sorti de la baguette et traça son chemin autour des deux mains comme un fil ardent.

'Et essaieras-tu, du mieux que tu peux, de le protéger du danger?'

'Je le ferai,' répéta t-il.

Une seconde flamme vint rejoindre la première formant une chaine rougeoyante.

'Et... S'il semble que Draco échouera...' dit Narcissa à voix basse (Rogue tira sa main d'un coup sec, sans pourtant la retirer), 'effectueras-tu sa mission à sa place?'

Il y eut un moment de sillence. Bellatrix observait, sa baguette toujours au-dessus d'eux, les yeux ronds.

'Je le ferai,' finit-il par dire.

Le visage incrédule de Bellatrix rougit tandis qu'une troisième langue de feu allait s'ajouter aux autres, renforçant leur étreinte, comme une corde, comme un serpent ardent.


	2. Haunting Memories

**The Pensieve**

Hello. C'est la première fic que je publie sur donc bah euh diste moi ce que vs en pensez

**Spoiler: **HP6

**Disclaimer: **Donc comme d'hab moi: ke dalles JKR: tout sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme oncle Gustave ou Noora ect.

**Résumé:** Ca commence à la fin d'un des chapitres de HP6 qui est mis en préface. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Rogue à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Draco? Son amitié avec Lucius? L'affection qu'il a toujours porté a Draco ou bien celle qu'il a pour sa mère? Et si la vie de Rogue était plus noire que ce qu'on pensait...

**Chapitre 1: **Haunting memories

Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient depuis longtemps quitté la demeure de Rogue. Le professeur de potion était retourné se coucher espérant sans doute reprendre sa nuit où il l'avait laissée, mais après cette intervention il ne parvenait plus a trouver le sommeil.

De sa chambre il entendait les ronflements réguliers de Pettigrew, qui pourtant dormait à l'autre bout de la maison. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de prendre ce sale rat avec lui. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tou seul et de toute façon quelqu'un aussi stupide ne pourrait lui servir a rien. Ce sale rat ne servait jamais a rien ...

Il repensa a ce qu'il c'était passé dans le salon. Que venait-il de faire? Pourrait-il tenir sa promesse? Il le devrait de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter? C'était ces larmes, cette femme, son regard qui le suppliait silencieusement tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues de porcelaine... Elle le troublait plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

Il devait arrêter. Narcissa était mariée. De plus elle était mariée à son meilleur ami et même si celui-ci était à Azkaban, elle l'aimait comme au premier jour et Severus le savait. Combien même elle ne l'aurait pas aimé, il y avait Draco et ce soir même, elle venait de prouver qu'il comptait plus que tout pour elle.

Rogue laissa échapper un grognement. Il pensait avoir changé, être passé à autre chose. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de ressentir quelque chose pour elle. mais ce soir en la voyant pleurer. Oh, il ne pourrait rien refuser à une femme qui pleure... Il ne voulait plus voir une femme pleurer... plus jamais.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la petite bassine posée sur son bureau il sorti ses dernières pensées de sa tête et les plongea dans la bassine. Il resta un moment a comtempler ses souvenirs. Ceux dont il ne voudrait jamais se rappeler, qu'il ne voudrait jamais avoir vécu.

Potter et Black, près du lac, cet après midi de Juin ou il s'était retrouvé en caleçon, la tête a l'envers devant la moitié de Poudlard.

Sa mère, Eileen Prince, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie, les mains tendues vers une silhouette noire qui s'éloigne sans se retourner vers elle.

Les murs richement décorés du manoir de son oncle. Un oncle sang-pur qui ne l'aimait pas a cause du sang moldu qui coulait dans ses veines.

Une jeune fille apparut à la surface de l'eau. D'épaisses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules crémeuses. Elle était belle dans sa robe blanche immaculée. Elle se mit a courrir et s'allongea dans l'herbe sous un tilleul.Quand elle sourit, le bonheur et la joie de vivre se refléta dans son regard bleu azuré.

Une larme furtive glissa le long de la joue du cruel professeur. Il eut un sourire amer tandis qu'il effleurait le visage de la belle. Immédiatement l'eau se troubla et le souvenir disparu parmi les autres, laissant la place à d'autres images douloureuses.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ui, ui je sais c'est court lol. Bon je mets un autre chapitre et n'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	3. Bless the Child

**The Pensieve**

Hello. C'est la première fic que je publie sur donc bah euh diste moi ce que vs en pensez

**Spoiler: **HP6

**Disclaimer: **Donc comme d'hab moi: ke dalles JKR: tout sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme oncle Gustave ou Noora ect. Et pour ce chapitre, le titre et la chanson sont de Nightwish.

**Résumé:** Ca commence à la fin d'un des chapitres de HP6 qui est mis en préface. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Rogue à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Draco? Son amitié avec Lucius? L'affection qu'il a toujours porté a Draco ou bien celle qu'il a pour sa mère? Et si la vie de Rogue était plus noire que ce qu'on pensait...

**Chapitre 2:** Bless the Child

_I was born amidst the purple waterfalls._

_I was weak, yet not unblessed._

_Dead to the world. Alive for the journey._

_One night I dream a white rose withering,_

_A newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness. _

_I dream all my future. Relived my past._

_And witnessed the beauty of the beast_

O0o°¤¤°o0O

_Je suis né au milieu des cascades pourpres_

_. J'étais faible mais je n'en étais pas malheureux. _

_Mort aux yeux du monde. Vivant face au voyage qui m'attendait. _

_Une nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'une rose blanche se fanait, _

_Qu'un nouveau né se noyait dans une vie de solitude. _

_J'ai vu tout mon avenir, j'ai soulagé mon passé et _

_Je fus témoin de la beauté de la Bête. _

'Maman, qui c'est cet homme?' fit un enfant pâle aux yeux tellement noirs qu'on ne pouvait y distinguer la pupille.

Sa mère s'était arrêté de marcher. Il ne l'avait pas vue. se toute façon il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. D'ailleurs avait-il fait attention un jour à ce à quoi elle ressemblait? Il l'avait aimé une nuit, une nuit seulement après laquelle ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. 4 ans, c'est long quand on aime, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Lui, s'était-il seulement souvenu d'elle?

'C'est... un vieil ami a maman' avait-elle fait alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Where have all the feelings gone ? _

_Why has all the laughter ceased ? _

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone ? _

_Gone back in time to bless the child _

O0o°¤¤°o0O

_Où sont passés tous les sentiments ?_

_Pourquoi les rires ont-ils tous cessé ? _

_Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-on que lorsqu'on m'a perdu ?_

_Remonte dans le temps pour bénir l'Enfant._

Ces 4 années n'avaient rien altéré à son charme remarqua t-elle.

'Alors pourquoi tu pleures?' répondit innocemment le petit garçon.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle n'essuya même les larmes qui se mélangeaient à la pluie naissante. Elle contniuait a regarder l'homme qui était assis à la terrasse du café en face. Il se leva et commença à partir.

_How can I ever feel again ? _

_Given the chance would I return ? _

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone ? _

_Gone back in time to bless the child _

_Think of me long enough to make a memory _

_Come bless the child one more time _

O0o°¤¤°o0O

_Comment pourrais-je de nouveau avoir des sensations ?_

_Reviendrais-je en arrière si l'on m'en donnait l'occasion ?_

_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie, _

_En ce jour où j'ai bu dans une coupe qui comptait mes derniers jours. _

_Une goutte de poison se trouvait dans cette coupe de l'Humanité. _

_En boire conduit au chemin de gauche._

'Maman il pleut, vient!' continua le petit bonhomme.

Eileen était comme hermétique à ce qui l'entourait .Elle tendit une main vers la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Elle senti une déchirure tandis que la silhouette sombre s'éloignait d'elle sans un mot ni même un regard.

'Maman qu'est-ce que tu fait? Tu pleures toujours?'demanda le petit garçon en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. 'C'est a cause du monsieur de tout a l'heure?'

_Where have all the feelings gone ? _

_Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you ? _

_Now unblessed, homesick in time, _

_Soon to be freed from care, from human pain. _

_My tale is the most bitter truth : _

_Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark, silent grave. _

O0o°¤¤°o0O

_Où sont passés tous les sentiments ? _

_En quoi t'aimer comme je t'ai aimé est-il le pire des péchés mortels ? _

_Je suis désormais malheureux, nostalgique du temps qui passe,_

_Sur le point d'être libéré de l'attention et de la douleur humaine. _

_Mon conte est la plus cruelle des vérités : _

_Le temps ne nous récompense qu'avec de la terre, de la poussière et une tombe sombre et silencieuse._

Eileen le serra dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois.

'N'en veut pas à maman, mon amour tu comprendras... plus tard... quand tu seras grand. Je t'aime mon coeur, ne l'oublies pas.'

'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?J'aime pas quand tu dis ça...'

'Je t'aime, mon amour, pardonnes-moi.'dit-elle en le serrant plus fort encore.

'Tu me fais mal.' Le petit se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il remarqua du sang sur sa robe et autour d'elle. 'Maman, tu saignes! Tu as mal? Maman c'est quoi ce sang?'

'Je t'aime...'

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et se serra contre elle. Ses larmes se mélangeaient maintenant à celle d'Eileen. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était grave et il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais, que dès a présent il devrait se débrouiller tout seul.

_Remember, my child : Without innocence the cross is only iron, _

_Hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name..._

_The Child bless thee & keep thee forever _

O0o°¤¤°o0O

_Souviens toi de cela mon enfant : sans innocence, la croix n'est rien que du fer, _

_L'espoir n'est qu'illusion et Océan Soul qu'un nom…_

_L'Enfant (qui est en toi) te bénit et te protège à jamais. _

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors keske vous en pensez ?Est-ce que je dois mettre d'autres chapitres ou pas ?


	4. Walking in the air

**The Pensieve**

Hello. C'est la première fic que je publie sur donc bah euh diste moi ce que vs en pensez

**Spoiler: **HP6

**Disclaimer: **Donc comme d'hab moi: ke dalles JKR: tout sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme oncle Gustave ou Noora ect.

**Résumé:** Ca commence à la fin d'un des chapitres de HP6 qui est mis en préface. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Rogue à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Draco? Son amitié avec Lucius? L'affection qu'il a toujours porté a Draco ou bien celle qu'il a pour sa mère? Et si la vie de Rogue était plus noire que ce qu'on pensait...

**Chapitre 3: **Walking in the air

C'est dans le petit village d'Ingleton que Severus passa le reste de son enfance. L'oncle Gustave, devenu son tuteur à la mort d'Eileen, lorsqu'il avait 5ans, l'avait envoyé vivre dans une de ses maisons de campagne, ne lui envoyant que juste assez d'argent pour survivre.

Confié à une gouvernante, Miss Howells, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps a lui conscrer, l'entretien de la maison l'occupant principalement, l'enfant appris rapidement à se débrouiller seul, et acquis une grande maturité. A cause de ça et de son apparence singulière, il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis à l'école du village, où les enfants ne l'approchaient pas. Il subit ce rejet, sans montrer aucun signe de tristesse, même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait nier l'existence d'un sentiment qui le poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, la Solitude.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans la vallon, derrière la maison. Il s'amusait comme les enfants de son âge, à courir après les papillons, se rouler dans les hautes herbes.

Un jour, alors que sa course l'avait entrainé beaucoup trop loin, il ne put retrouver son chemin jusqu'a la maison. Il s'assit sous un arbre et se mit a pleurer.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva une fillette, agée de 9ans tout au plus, dans une robe bleue-lavande, et tenant un bouquet de Gentianes à la main.

Elle s'était approchée tout doucement, de façon à ce que le garçon ne l'entende pas.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?' demanda t-elle en souriant, 'tu t'es perdu? bah il faut pas pleurer comme ça, faut être fort dans la vie.'

Severus d'abord effrayé détailla la fille de la tête aux pieds. Sa figure la pâleur de son visage était rehaussé par des boucles de cheveux bruns qui tombaient, éparses, sur ses épaules. De grands yeux bleus comme le ciel éclairaient son visage à chacune de ses paroles. A son sourire il lui manquait les deux incisives. Elles n'était pas belle au sens propre du terme. Elle n'était pas belle comme ces images de magasines, ou ces femmes à la télé. Son charme venait des rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle était la candeur même, l'innocence pure dépeinte par St Exupéry en la personne du petit prince.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête tout en essayent de sêcher ses larmes.

'Où est-ce que tu habites?' demanda t-elle, 'je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

Severus lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

'J'habite dans la maison au bout du village.' repondit-il simplement.

'Aww tu es le neveu de Gustave prince?' s'exclama t-elle.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina à travers le val, dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué.

'Comment tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Noora.'

'Je m'appelle Severus.'

_We're walking in the air _

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O_

_Nous marchons dans l'air _

_Nous flottons dans le ciel éclairé par la lune _

_Les gens, loin en dessous dorment pendant que nous volons _

_I'm holding very tight _

_I'm riding in the midnight blue _

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

_O0o°¤¤°o0O _

_Je me tiens très fort _

_Je parcours la nuit bleue _

_Je trouve que je peux voler tellement haut avec toi _

_Far across the world _

_The villages go by like trees _

_The rivers and the hills _

_The forests and the streams _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O _

_Loin à travers le monde _

_Les villages passent comme les arbres _

_Les rivières et les collines _

_Les forêts et les ruisseaux _

_Children gaze open mouth _

_Taken by surprise _

_Nobody down below believes their eyes _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O _

_Les enfants contemplent la bouche ouverte _

_Pris par surprise _

_Personne là-bas en bas n'en croit ses yeux. _

_We're surfing in the air _

_We're swimming in the frozen sky _

_We're drifting over icy _

_Mountains floating by _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O _

_Nous surfons dans l'air _

_Nous nageons dans le ciel gelé _

_Nous dérivons au-dessus du verglas _

_Les montagnes défilent _

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep _

_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O_

_Subitement, nous plongeons bas sous le niveau de l'océan _

_Nous réveillons un monstre imposant _

_We're walking in the air _

_We're floating in the midnight sky _

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly _

_O0o°¤¤°o0O_

_Nous marchons dans l'air _

_Nous flottons dans le ciel de minuit _

_Et tout ceux qui nous voient nous saluent pendant que nous volons_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis dsl, ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre mais javais mon brevet a passer et puis apres je suis partie a New-York, donc j'ai pas eu le temps encore dsl j'espere ke le nouveau chapitre vs plaira...


End file.
